Council
by King-Mac-11
Summary: Glynda Goodwitch had some trouble sleeping and decided to get some fresh air. What she got was a fresh perspective, curtesy of one of her former students. (It's a one shot, people. Have fun with that.)


The night was cold. Though, that's to be expected when standing outside on a windy cliff-face. Standing there was esteemed Beacon Professor Glynda Goodwitch. She was looking out over Vale in the distance. Despite the fact that the breach yesterday put the entire area into chaos, tonight was silent. Peaceful. She was deep in thought. So deep, in fact, that she didn't hear the footsteps of someone behind her.

"Goodwitch?"

Glynda nearly jumped in shock. She turned to see a young man in a pair of jeans and an orange and black jacket. His bright blue hair and mirror glasses also caught her attention and also served as a way to tell who she was talking to. "Hello Justinian."

The man in front of her was Justinian, a professor at Beacon. Though, that's not the whole story. He was only around 20 and graduated from the very academy he teaches in just the year before. Ozpin decided to give him a job as a teacher because of his natural aptitude as an educator, which he showed by acting as a tutor for his fellow students. Justinian was a man known for his wisdom beyond his years. Not to mention his mental control; after all, he is only a few years older than most of the students he teaches (think about it…). The younger professor walks over to Goodwitch and stands next to her. "Trouble sleeping?"

"Yeah…"

"Care to talk about it? Sometimes you just need to vent."

Glynda sighed. "Yesterday's events, I suppose I feel the breach was too coordinated for a normal White Fang attack, even if they teamed up with that Torchwick character."

Justinian raised an eyebrow. After a moment, he started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Gylnda was far from amused.

"We both know that's not what's keeping you up."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"If that's all it took to keep you up, you'd never last as a teacher here."

"How did you come to this conclusion?"

"You remember three years ago, Dust Studies 201?"

Glynda sighed. "I bit hard to forget that. You nearly destroyed the classroom."

"Yep. And I wasn't alone. There have been plenty of students that almost got themselves and their classmates killed, but you keep calm. You're a stoic type that can deal with anything life throws at you." He readjusted his glasses, "Well… almost anything."

Glynda raised an eyebrow. "Care to elaborate on that?"

"Not sure. Let me check…" He trailed off and started to check the scroll in his hand.

Glynda stood there and rolled her eyes. _What would be on his scroll that has anything to do… with… this… Wait!_ She looked over the scroll and found a small tiara pattern on the back. _That's my scroll!_ She quickly grabbed the device and glared at him.

Justinian feigned innocence and raised his hands. "Touchy."

Glynda went to check what he had done to her scroll. She froze when she saw the screen. It was a picture of her the day she became a teacher at Beacon. She was smiling with her certification in her hand. Standing next to her was the Beacon Academy headmaster at the time. Glynda remembered him. He was a stern but caring individual. Of course, he retired the year Glynda became a teacher. Standing on the other side of him was his replacement headmaster, Ozpin.

Glynda just stood in silence a moment before Justinian's voice caught her attention. "You two have known each other for a long time. You trust each other and genuinely care for one another. However, you are forced to remain professional and your attitude makes it so you refuse to make your relationship anything more."

Glynda blushed for a moment but quickly regained her composure. "So, what? You think I like Ozpin and that we should be together?"

"I'm saying maybe you should actually get to know him. You two have remained professional at all times. Despite the fact that you two have been together so long. But not together-together, of course. The least you could do is try to actually become friends." Justinian stretched and started to walk away. "Nothing wrong with getting to know your coworkers, right?"

Glynda looked out over the city again. While she admitted that Justinian wasn't exactly wrong about her and Ozpin, she still felt she didn't have the answers she needed. She looked to her scroll and found a small note taped to the back. _When did he…?_ She looked over the note:

' _Glynda, it should be fairly obvious I didn't give you all the answers you wanted. If there's one thing I learned, it's that the only real answers are the ones we discover for ourselves. I know. Sappy. But true. Give it a bit to simmer and I'm sure you'll figure something out. –Justinian_ '

Glynda couldn't help but smile.

\/

The next day:

At around 6:00 am, Glynda walked into Ozpin's office to find him asleep at his desk. Glynda sighed at the sight. It was clear he had attempted to work through the night. The emptied coffee pot made that abundantly clear. Glynda had a blanket stored away in Ozpin's office for just such an occasion. As she draped the fabric over Ozpin's shoulders, she thought back to last night, about what Justinian had told her. As she started to walk out of the room, she smiled. _Maybe…_


End file.
